percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Thinkaboutthisname
This is a talk page. Please do not swear or post any inappropriate content. Welcome Hi, welcome to Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the''' User:Thinkaboutthisname''' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 03:11, December 19, 2009 Love Kills I <3 Love Kills! It's amazing! Sparrowsong 21:52, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you kidding? Love Kills is probably the best LukexOC fic I've ever read! Don't worry, TATN (can I call you that?), we're not like those mean flamers from the PJO section on fanfiction.net. We love your story. I just know it's going to be highest voted :). Sparrowsong 22:14, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Have you read *Link Removed*, just curious? It's about Luke's daughter. Sparrowsong 22:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, what part are you at? Sparrowsong 23:18, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much, TATN! Sparrowsong 00:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) You really like it? Thank you. I like yours, too. Sparrowsong 04:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC) It's just a term I made up. It doesn't really make sense, but I think it sounds good. In case you don't already know, it refers to the child of two demigods. Taylor is a quarter-blood because her mother is a daughter of Zeus and her father is a son of Hermes. Sparrowsong 07:40, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read *Link Removed*? What do you think of it? Do you support Lukabeth? Thanks! Wow, somebody else who supports Lukabeth and Lukalia. This is quite the coincidence...almost scary. Sparrowsong 18:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I know, they are awesome couples. I supported Lukabeth from the start, and I started supporting Lukalia after I reread the series. I think Lukalia is better, though, because the age difference is smaller (Luke is 7 years older than Annabeth but only 2 years older than Thalia). Sparrowsong 19:18, December 22, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read *Link Removed*? It's about a daughter of Artemis that gets pregnant at 16. It was inspired by the song Papa Don't Preach. Ur Avatar I love ur avatar, I forgot his name though XD -Leafwhisker 02:04, December 20, 2009 (UTC) lol nice -Leafwhisker 03:21, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I love *Link Removed* have u read *Link Removed*? It's just a *edited out* story I made. Also part of a series -Leafwhisker 03:30, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, it's the one with Katie -Leafwhisker 03:56, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Thanks -Leafwhisker 04:19, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: HELP! www.elouai.com. Sparrowsong 05:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No problem. Sparrowsong 05:23, December 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Have you read The Life of Ivy Katz? I've just started Chapter Three. I have it open in a different window. Thanks. You'll find out very soon, but if you reread it and pay attention to the small clues you might be able to figure it out. I'll give you a hint - it's not one of the Big Three, but she is a direct descendant of Zeus. Sparrowsong 05:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It's a male god, actually. Six letters. Sparrowsong 05:38, December 23, 2009 (UTC) No, but that was really close. Sparrowsong 05:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) There's a new chapter *hint hint*. Sparrowsong 05:55, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. Were you surprised when I revealed who her dad was? I mean, it was a little bit obvious, but I tried to write it so the readers wouldn't think that was the moment I'd reveal Ivy's Olympian parent. Sparrowsong 06:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC) LOL thanks, the reason I made Ivy not know what it was was because I myself didn't know what it was. I feel soo dumb XD. Sparrowsong 06:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) P.S. Will you write a sequel to *Link removed*? P.P.S. If so, will Luke reform? I just had an idea - maybe Jade comes back to life, but with a forgotten memory? Or maybe Luke meets her reincarnation? Sparrowsong 06:19, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Aww, thanks! Glad you like the idea so much. Sparrowsong 06:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Ur Name Lucky! Ur name is Thalia! Awesome! :D -Leafwhisker 14:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I wish my name was Thalia instead of Ava *sighs* -Leafwhisker 20:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) That sucks :( -Leafwhisker 20:47, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for letting me know, Thalia. And does she want us to delete personal info on our pages too? -Leafwhisker/Ava 20:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, bye Thalia, see you later, then. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I have read it, it's very good. I just added a new chapter of Traitors. Kind of short, but has something important in it. ^^ Blue! / Traitors 21:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! OMG Thanks you thank you thank you! -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:03, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! I'll write more soon, maybe now. I have a absolutely AWESOME idea for it. :) Blue! / Traitors 21:06, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! That's fine. I know, it was such a great story. I was a little upset when the FTP series got deleted. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't wait. ;) I'm going to work on Traitors. Blue! / Traitors 21:13, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! Sorry about my late reply, internet was being crappy. I was a little upset when she said that, and all my my stories need words bleeped out. XD I put the links to the stories on my user page, but I still need to do Death Is Only a New Beginning. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:33, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I hate typos. >.< I think I'll remake Daphne's page, too. When I put the delete tag in Forget The Past I knew I would regret it, and now I do. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:39, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I guess, though there were warning on most of the pages... I'm slightly mad at Sparrow. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:47, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Same with me, even though kids made fun of me I still become their friends. I was just about to put DIOaNB in Open Office when I saw that Sparrow had deleted it, I was soo pissed. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they're yours now. I hope she gives you them back. -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:01, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ava, Andrea, Susan, Delilah, Ruth, Amelia, Heather, Nancy, Mary Grace? -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:09, March 15, 2010 (UTC) It's great! And I think I'm gonna do a story about Daphne as a baby. What do you think? -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:14, March 15, 2010 (UTC) That sounds great! Now I gotta go talk to Songbird1 first they edit someone else's story, then they delete the user's page, then they ignore me. -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:19, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Someone else's. I've just warned them again, hopefully they won't delete my message. -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:23, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, had to eat dinner. There, I just finished chapter 4. Blue! / Traitors 22:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! Bluestar's. Songbird is the one the deleted it. Luckily I noticed it in time to rollback the edits Songbird made. -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. =) How? And about the above, Songbird is really starting to tick me off. She deleted my user page and edited Traitors after I told her not to. Blue! / Traitors 22:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! Oh, yeah, hear that Songbird? GET SOME. Oh. :P Blue! / Traitors 22:34, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! I don't know Bluestar that well, but Traitors is awesome! I still can't believe Songbird would do that. Should I tell Sparrow? -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Have fun with your tea. :p And, than you Leafwhisker. :) You guys want to try IRC? I <3 it. So much easier than talk pages... http://webchat.freenode.net/, channel: #Wikia-PercyJacksonFanFiction. Blue! / Traitors 22:40, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! I'm decided not to tell Sparrow, I'll give her one more chance. They apologized and I told them if thney do this again they know what will happen to them. Do you think I'm being to hard on them? -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:50, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, just wanted to make sure. -Leafwhisker/Ava 22:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thalia. My friend Ice is on IRC, channel #wikia-warriorcatsoftheclans. She can teach me how to auto OP you, and if not, we can chat. =) Blue! / Traitors 23:56, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! Yay. c: Blue! / Traitors 23:59, March 15, 2010 (UTC)! Hey, Thalia. Have you seen my blog of angst yet? -Leafwhisker/Ava 02:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry. Well, as you can see I'm pissed. -Leafwhisker/Ava 02:26, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I thought about leaving the wikia because of that, well, I gonna leave now, my brother is making me more pissed. XD Bye! -Leafwhisker/Ava 02:30, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it sucks, my school day was already horrible, as too girls stole my lunch, and now this? It's a shame... -Leafwhisker/Ava 20:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) '*shrugs* I think they were teasing, but who would go so low as to stole food? And we had to sing bad music. -Leafwhisker/Ava 20:53, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I've been mad ever since the girls stole my food. >.< And I'm creating a really random story that has nothing to do with PJO, but it's about the Greek Gods and Goddesses and many myths about the Gordons and Scylla, Hydras, Minotars, and all that stuff, I'm be posting the link on my page when I'm finished with the first book called Thought. The series is called Magic. It'll have all the gods and goddesses I can think of. Do you like the idea? -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:07, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not mad at all, I'm just worried and busy. Sparrowsong 21:11, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. =) -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:15, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Gee, I'm pretty bored, so I just might redo FTP too. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) YAY! New story! I'll fix up Letter soon, but first I'll make the first chapter of Forget The Past. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. YAY, I have an idea in my head, so I won't have to write a sentence then stop. XD -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay. Oh crap, my mum's home, I think I might need to leave. But hopefully not soon. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it is. I thought about doing a Lukalia story once. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:47, March 16, 2010 (UTC) We should make a story together. -Leafwhisker/Ava 21:52, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they are fine now. I'm gonna do my talk page. Sparrowsong 23:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm back. -Leafwhisker/Ava 23:54, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay, and by cleaning up your talk page does she mean delete anything inappropite? -Leafwhisker/Ava 00:00, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I'll do it right away. -Leafwhisker/Ava 00:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Bye, Thalia. See you later. -Leafwhisker/Ava 00:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) That sucks, I hate it when my parents yell at me, too. :( Does my talk page look clean now? -Leafwhisker/Ava 00:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I saved the section with my stories in Open Office cuz I was afraid to lose them... -Leafwhisker/Ava 00:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm making Fern Jackson's picture, but besides that nothing else, but after that I'd add to FTP. -Leafwhisker/Ava 00:49, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome. I can't wait! -Leafwhisker/Ava 00:52, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Nico! XD i can't think of anyone who's shy in PJO... -Leafwhisker/Ava 00:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, 7 is a lot of kids. XD -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) You're not a nerd, I'm a nerd. I read the dictionary! And again, the girls think I'm weird for that. -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:07, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I practicly read anything that looks fairly interesting, and the dictionary is one of them. I guess I just want to increase my vocabary, though I have the best in the class. -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:11, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, kids are always asking, "Ava, what does __________ mean?" And I'm like, you should know. XD Ughm gotta do homework, but I'll still be on. -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) LOL. Normally I leave my homework this late cuz I'm too lazy to do it earlier. -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:21, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool. My retarded school doesn't do that. Like they'll make an announment about some grade, the girls in my class with get pissed because they weren't mentioned, then the next day people forget about it. -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm in 6th grade, but I act older than I really am sometimes. -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:32, March 17, 2010 (UTC) '*shrugs* In school I always thought that it was normal. I just thought that you were able to skip a grade cuz you were smart or something. -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:37, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I can't wait till I go to Vancouver, the way my dad said it, it sounded like we were definitely going, I just need a passport. -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Yup! I can't wait! I've told like, everyone in my class, and it's bugging them. But I was born an annoying person, so I can't really help it. XD Missouri is soo boring, I need to leave and live somewhere else, nothing interesting happens, all we're famous for is Jesse James. Even Hitler is more interesting than him! -Leafwhisker/Ava 01:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) That sounds so fun! I don't really live anywhere besuiful, but I do live by this park I called the crap park because people there rarely pick up dog crap, though now it's has gotten better. -Leafwhisker/Ava 02:04, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool, it sounds soo... green there. -Leafwhisker/Ava 02:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I doubt it, I really don't care if you're weird or not, you're still my friend. =) Did you know lemonade and almonds taste really good together? XD -Leafwhisker/Ava 02:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Grr, I messed up you're talk page, then rollbacked it, now my edits are gone! *shrugs* Oh well. Let me see you're poetry, you could be better than me! Right now I'm making a self-portrait, I'll upload it when I'm finished. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:04, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I like it, though you may want to add more periods and commas. I'm almost done, just coloring now. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Um, something? XD I don't like bases, you can rarely find the pose you want. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:18, March 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I hate erasing! It takes soo long! You should get PhotoShop, you can shade and everything! Plus you get layers, which is even more helpful! -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I'll teach you PhotoShop. MS Paint was really hard for me at first, then I got better, then moved to PhotoShop. XD Shading in PhotoShop is easy too, but I still haven't mastered the Blurr tool. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah Well I'll teach you everything I know. Then you'll be able to draw all sorts of stuff! I'm almost finished! Yay! X3 -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I'm finished now, hopefully it isn't too big. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) LOL, okay, Here's mine. Well, my head. XD (Sorry about the size!) -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) You like the way I shaded my hair? No, I have not but will right now. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:49, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I like it! Thanks! I really need to start on the pic with you, Kate, and I. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:54, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I like her hair, too. I'll make a sketch right now. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Cool, Ugh, I already messed up! You know, I just might make you and Kate together, rather than me. I've already done a pic of myself, and I was all emo. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:02, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Messed up. Again. I'll think I'll use a base. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks! I'm getting kinda tired... but I'll stay on a few more hours. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava Pretty good. Though almost all the bases with two girls have them making out. XD -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:14, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I might go to bed soon, I'm pretty tired. And I might not use a base at all. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:20, March 27, 2010 (UTC) A-vuh. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:24, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I never got questioned about the pronunciation till you asked. Just my last name. XD -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:28, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, I don't care that you where the only one. Don't be embarrassed! -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah, well don't be too hard on yourself. I might go now, my eyes are starting to dry cuz I'm staring at the screen too long.. >.< I'll see if I can stay for a bit more. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:39, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I doubt I'll be going soon, maybe in 20 minutes? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:42, March 27, 2010 (UTC) MLIA? I might update Letter soon. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:46, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm reading it right now, and some are pretty funny. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:52, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they make me laugh. XD -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'm gonna leave now, bye! -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 06:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Tf Line Trades I've got an idea for us to do! lets trade TF lines and put links to the pages of who said them at the tfwiki.net! Here's one: "I've got better things to do tonight than die." - Springer ZephyrX9 03:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Dara Sadowski When are you gonna make her page? Are you not making it because you don't have an image? I could make one for you. Sparrowsong 03:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I personally liked the old version of HEOHIFT better. You should use that, but take out the inappropriate stuff. I'll get LOITR and PFT in a minute, though I don't think they can be made into kid-friendly stories. Sorry to sound like Dolores Umbridge DX. Sparrowsong 03:56, March 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Dara looks like Bethany, but with blonde hair. I imagine her to look a bit like Mary Quinn. P.P.S. Soo...do you want me to do her image or not? P.P.P.S. Please remove PFT immediately after you save it. I need to check it out. I'm doing the image right now. Sparrowsong 04:13, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I like it. Sparrowsong 04:16, March 17, 2010 (UTC) For some reason, I like when she wonders about her siblings. Dara has a hairstyle similar to *gasp* S*ella's. And since she and Bethany are kind of not very rich, I'd like her clothes to look a bit ratty. Where'd you find Cally's pants? Sparrowsong 04:24, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I wanna get rid of all references to Sn*wflakes. Thanks for the help. Working on anything? Sparrowsong 04:28, March 17, 2010 (UTC) It, along with SHM, was probably the most inappropriate story on the site (not counting the lemons page). What would you say were the most inappropriate pages? I can't wait to see Muse! Sparrowsong 04:31, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Stop Hurting Me. My mom was so furious when she read it. She just couldn't believe I'd write something like that. Muse is pretty. I have major WB on Ivy's story right now...suggestions? And if not, what about HIFC? Sparrowsong 04:36, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that, I was trolling CP and kinda forgot DX. Should Ivy meet her dad? Sparrowsong 04:44, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Elena and Olivia. Sparrowsong 04:48, March 17, 2010 (UTC) I've had WB on that for the longest time. Sparrowsong 04:57, March 17, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Crap, GTG. Hey, I feel really stupid right now, but I have a question. How do you put links into custom signatures? I tried copying and pasting, but it didn't work. Help! Thanks. XD κορη του ΑΘΗΝΑ 01:06, March 18, 2010 (UTC)User:SallyPerson Maybe *evil grin*. Sparrowsong 02:30, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Fam. Reunion Crackfic I'd love to! Feel free to use both Emery and/or Kos! Ha ha. And don't forget, having Emery means you get a gigantic, fire-breathing hellhound too! XD Fam. Reunion Crackfic I'd love to! Feel free to use both Emery and/or Kos! Ha ha. And don't forget, having Emery means you get a gigantic, fire-breathing hellhound too! XD The River Styx 01:45, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ha ha, awesome. Ummm.... It doesn't matter... ? I usually have their age correspond with the canon age of Percy... like they were all around during the events of the books... Probably around 16 or so? Neato. I probably should go work on this cosplay I've got going... and maybe write. I'm looking forward to reading the story! xD If you have any questions about Emery or Kos, just ask! But the answer will likely be on either of their bios because they're both freakin' walls 'o text... :B Yeah, you can use Jennifer Robinson and Laura Veto and, well, me! If there are any others you want to use, you can, those are just my favourites. XD ~-~-~ Κόρη του Απόλλωνα/Kyra 03:19, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Okay have you atleast seen the drawing i drew of the marauder in armour? Everything you need to know about the marauder is on his bio Warboss95 12:08, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Family Reunion Ocs My OC is Natalie Cole. She's 13. Her mom is Athena. The page link is Natalie/Gemma/Daphne because she tries for Eslyium in three life times, (but that's not real important). SallyPerson/Sally 12:32, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Family Reunion Fic Sure he's the son of Ares (If you need to know his powers, he can win pretty much any fight and can control weapons EG: He can control a bunch of arrows in the air and redirect them), he's 17, but 13 physically, is EXTREMELY sarcastic(like me), shows no attraction to any girl(again, like me), likes to tell stories, looks like he could use a week of hibernation, also looks like he should eat a nine course meal, his hair is jet black with silver streaks, he likes to make video recordings, therefore uses his Wii remote(his version of the pen that turns into a sword) as a video camera sometimes. Odst grievous 13:10, March 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I'm okay with you calling me ODST How about Courtney and Drew from LhC and James from DR. ZephyrX9 15:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Sure. c: Victoria and Holly, maybe? Blue! / Traitors 20:25, March 20, 2010 (UTC)! No, not yet. Can you please, please, please update LAASD and WSIE? Sparrowsong 02:15, March 21, 2010 (UTC) P.S. I met my half-uncle today. If you don't know who he is, go on my blog and read the one that says "I just found out something shocking." S'alright, you working on the fic right now? Sparrowsong 02:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Mabey If memorie serves you live in Vancouver right? if yes there is a slim chance that i might 'be going there in July Warboss95 14:53, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Fan Art Hey, don't remember which link exactly I sent you but I'm sure you can find it in Andy's gallery. If it was the black and white Nev/Hannah one (the scars on the arms, the hair, the shirt, etc. because I think I posted that one) here's the direct link. :] LemonFairy 21:28, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Something to laugh about Hey, hey, hey it's your old pal Death's apprentice. Just to give every one something to laugh about I will be posting a humor page on 50 ways to annoy, harass, scare, and tick off Kronos. So give me some suggestions if you please I would really appreciate it. Thank u:).Death'sapprentice77 00:22, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Request Name: Claire Browning Age: 16 Gender: Female Hair (includes colour and length): Long red hair. Eyes: Blue-grey. Makeup: Eh, a little blush or something, I guess. Scars, tattoos, etc: None. Clothes: Jeans and a slightly baggy shirt (but not too baggy) that looks like she's trying to hide a baby bump. Background: Surprise me. Thanks, sis. --Sparrowsong 05:04, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Have you read her story? Are you surprised that I brought the Walshes back? Sparrowsong 01:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I missed her quite a bit, too. Could you comment on 32AAG? Sparrowsong 01:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) It's ''trés triste. Sparrowsong 01:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Very sad. Sparrowsong 01:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Uhh...ok. How's the pic coming along? Sparrowsong 01:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. I know, it's like, impossible to find a red hair that isn't hideous like Rachel's. Sparrowsong 01:37, March 25, 2010 (UTC) XD I wouldn't mind that. I'll have to go soon, JSYK. Sparrowsong 01:41, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't really care, as long as you don't make her a cyber-goth or anything XD. Sparrowsong 01:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) I really like it! Thank you so much! I'll be sure to credit you :). Sparrowsong 02:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Cecilia runs away to try and find more information on her parents and how Margaret really died. She gets kidnapped and taken to the Princess Andromeda, where she meets a man with the same hair color as her. He reveals that he's her father (*gasp* EVIL FATHER!!) and he murdered Margaret. The story ends when Cecilia kills her father to get revenge for Margaret. Sparrowsong 03:08, March 25, 2010 (UTC) How does it sound? Sparrowsong 03:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) XD no it's not Luke, he's blonde. It's just some random guy who works for Kronos. And has light brown hair. And does NOT have the same last name as Cecilia. Sparrowsong 03:12, March 25, 2010 (UTC) You're glad it's not Luke, aren't you? And yeah, you can name him whatever you want. What are you considering? Sparrowsong 03:14, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Adin...that's kinda cool, is it pronounced like Aiden? And what's his last name? Sparrowsong 03:17, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Adin Vulpes...sounds foreign and evil. I like it. Sparrowsong 03:21, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Annie Annie/Forestpaw13 thinks you don't like her because you never talk to her. No offense, I'm just letting you know. She's a really nice person, and she kinda reminds me of you sometimes. You might wanna talk to her more. Sparrowsong 01:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Um, thanks, I guess. *blushes* I feel awkward now... [[User:Forestpaw13|Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 02:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) It's fine, seriously! I saw you added me to your friends list... thanks. :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 02:10, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Like my speech... dang. I hate genocides. Why must we WRITE about them? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 02:13, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Genocides are mass murders, correct. Such as the Holocaust. All of them are horrifying. And not "we", sorry, I meant my class in general. We have to write a speech (with cited sources, mind) with a firm belief on a certain topic - mine is political leaders. I hate speeches, I hate essays, I hate Language Arts. I love my teacher. Not the class she teaches. LOL [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 02:17, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, maybe. It would be a great topic to focus on... the real WW2... and I suck at public speaking, too. But apparently it's a life skill, and if I want to be a teacher, I have to practice it. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Δάσος']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'πόδι']] 02:21, March 27, 2010 (UTC) 70.228.69.169 XD thanks for letting me know, sissy. They're blocked until 2110. By then, we'll all be dead, so we probably don't have to worry about that user anymore. --Sparrowsong 06:07, March 27, 2010 (UTC) LMAO. I doubt the internet will still exist, though. Sparrowsong 06:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. And that user will be in the Fields of Punishment. *Looks at alarm clock* Aww, crap, it's midnight. Night, Thalia! Sparrowsong 06:12, March 27, 2010 (UTC) luke is awesome! hes inisent he dident know he was gonna die! if i were annabeth i could have ran away with him PLZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!! Could you put my charecters in the family reunion thing?PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Isabella,Tyler, Nicholas, and Eliza. PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! it would be so awesome.PLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!!!!!!!!plz again.songbird1 00:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) thats ok. it would just be very cool. also i just saw how to train your dragon, AWESOME. If you havn't seen it yet or its not out were your r i don't want to be a spoiler.songbird1 05:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) np. FANTAGE laungage . ugh i hate my cousin.songbird1 05:36, March 28, 2010 (UTC) she made me want to get a fantage account. now i am using text laungage all over the plc. C!songbird1 05:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) its a virtual game were you go about the town on little board thingys. its actually kinda fun. you get pds(prom dates) for proms and play games to collect stars. you can buy clothing and stuff with those stars. yep, just your basic club penguin type thing. and YES you have to pay for it to get premium membership. i am actally using her accout because she has premium membership.songbird1 05:49, March 28, 2010 (UTC) wat(agian using the laungage of fantage) the heck is DA New TFA Toy! I just got TFA Cybertron mode Megatron! IT IS AWESOME! Everyone deserves a second chance. 02:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) What's his name? Put it on my talk on the TFanon wiki. I'm gonna turn Megs into Animated Devcon from my Animated Wreckers page. Everyone deserves a second chance. 03:28, March 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. If you noticed, this is an upgrade of the original Devcon from Yoketron's dojo, so he CAN FLY. Yeah. Everyone deserves a second chance. 03:31, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, Thalia, how are you? Geez, I'm strange. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 03:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ouch, that sucks. The reason I'm on so late is because of Earth Hour, and my mum had to use her computer the whole day. I bought a new DS Lite though, which makes me happy. My wallet feels light now. XD So my day was pretty nice. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 03:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) For almost the whole day my mum's been making me clean my room. It'll take two weeks before I can even get my table clean! I hope I don't have to clean tomorow. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 03:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Cool. My parents will make me to chores even if I'm sick. When I had a fever or something my dad made me fold laundary and I was like, 'Do you want everyone to get sick?' I feel like updating something, have anything for me to do? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 03:30, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, that's bad if you see blood in your vomit. Oh! That remibds me, I must check KHP or whatever. That was weird. XD Sure, I'll update that, I even had an idea, too. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 03:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) On KHP? No because I don't know you're nickname on there. Thinkaboutthisname I'm guessing? I just checked and they haven't responded. >.< -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 03:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ah. I go under only two which are Dragonrider and Leafwhisker. Sometimes I go under things with something to do with bugs. Like on there my nickname is really retarded. (It's BuggyLove) I was having a retarded moment when that popped up. XD -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 03:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I come up with crappy names too. For my first webkinz I named it GreenHoppy. Now, as I look back I'm like WTF? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 03:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) GreenHoppy sounds like a drug. 0.o My screen name was like Red Girl or something. For ClubPenguin it was PotatoFrien, then Bingo600, then Dragonstar, then Ifaillifeh. That's the age of gayness as I like to call it. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:01, March 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I might remake a ClubPenguin account so it isn't gay. XD I came up with this one username for my DS and I called myself Emo Kid cuz I was feeling depressed. 0.0 -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Pretty good. I'll remake an account. I'll most likely change it to Leadrea or something. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) No, on gay ClubPenguin to troll. XD Nothing much is going on, Lilith is just talking about how her parents keep talking about the day they met... I know, so gay isn't it? And I've ran out of ideas in the middle of the chapter. DX -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. I know, it sucks when you have an idea for your story, but you don't own it anymore. DX Ugh, someone took Leadrea, so I chose Iseeurdoom for ClubPenguin. XD -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a ClubPenguin account? OMG, That username is epic! -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'd give you my penguin's account but I forget all their passwords. I have a horrible memory, too. DX I would make a new story, but I vowed to finish my old ones first. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I really need to work on Letter, did you see that I'm making it 40+ chapters? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:50, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, when you first think about it, it feels like a lot, but really it's not. I hoping that it will be the longest story on here. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And believe it or not, I'm pretty competative too. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 04:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I doubt I have Hubris. And I doubt way too much... like I'm gullible sometimes, but then I started to doubt everything. o.o -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Ooh, I found a Flaw! *does happy dance* XD So far I have two, now three. Should I update anything now? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I have many flaws too: I get angered easily, I'll believe almost anything, I'm doubtful, I'll do anything to be powerful, I hold grudges, I let my emotions control me, I have a fear of anything gooey or slippery. I'm happy I have flaws, that means I'm not perfect, though no one is perfect. *glares at classmate that thinks she's perfect* -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) So very true. I think I'll update Letter now or make a crackfic. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:20, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Your teacher is very wise. I'm starting What If You Tried To Kill Mortals? and I'll try to add everyone in my crackfic series. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:25, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. I'm ''too violent. DX -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:29, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I did the last too. Gods, that must have been horrible. OMG, Sooner or Later by Breaking Benjamin is soo good, plus, it could be my theme song. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:33, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh. My. Gods. I feel soo sorry for you. A few months ago I broke my dad's marble statue. Have you ever microwaved a Peep? -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Like a marshmallow but with more sugar. XD I love micrwaving them, it's epic fun. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I might do that tomororow, because my parents randomly let me kill peeps in the microwave today. OMG, epic idea! I should name them for the people I hate, then it'll be like I'm killing the people I hate! Yay! -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:48, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Mmm, they sound good. I should teachg you the art of killing Peeps. XD -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, it is. >.< I guess we could try with marshmallows, it's pretty much the same. But peeps have faces, so it looks like they're in pain. XD -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 05:59, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It is very fun. You should come to Missouri sometime. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 06:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) It'd feel so... illegal if I did that. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 06:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, Then I'll send you some Peeps. Weel, first I must somehow tell my parents. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 06:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'd have to lie too, as much as I hate it. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 06:18, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what I would say... *shrugs* -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 06:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thanks. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 06:27, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I think I'll go to bed now, but it'll be the last tie I see you. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 06:34, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure, be right there. -Παιδί του Πάνα Ava 06:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Uhh... Thalia, why are you siding with CJ? And why'd you add him on Facebook when you don't even know him? Sparrowsong 06:04, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm surprised at you. He snooped through my messages and insulted me, and you didn't stand up for me at all? What is with you, sis? Sparrowsong 06:09, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't trust you anymore. Goodnight. Sparrowsong 06:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Weird TFA/PJO Dream You know how yesterday I got TFA Megatron? Well I just had a dream where I was rebuilding Kronos...AS MEGATRON. Think upon this. Everyone deserves a second chance. 14:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC)